Accidentally on Purpose
by sarcastically.spencer
Summary: 21-year-old journalist Katniss Everdeen has received the opportunity of a lifetime: living in a NYC penthouse with her rich best friend, Jo Mason. When assigned to go undercover to write about a business scandal, Katniss is instructed to form a romance with Peeta Mellark in order to get the inside scoop. But what happens when Katniss accidentally falls in love...on purpose?


**A/N: So I know I took down my previous HG fanfic (please don't maim me) and I decided that I missed writing for Katniss! So I have a new one. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R.**

**NYC is obviously a real place, but some of the street names/restaurants/places are fictional. So if you're like 'LOL "_" isn't even real?' That's why. I'm not a NYC native sooo...**

**This sort of goes without saying, but I don't own Hunger Games. Duh. But I wish.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Katniss POV*<strong>

/ December 28th /

"Folks, we have begun our descent to JFK Airport, where the current weather is a chilly 39 degrees with a 50% chance of light rain and snow showers. We will be in the gate in about twenty minutes. Flight attendants, please prepare the cabin for arrival. We want to thank you for flying with us today on American Airlines. Have a safe and happy New Year!" the pilot tells us over the intercom.

Johanna and I smile excitedly at each other. In 20 short minutes, we would be starting our new lives in the Big Apple.

Cheesy, I know, but I can't contain my excitement.

I tighten my coat around me, thinking of all the amazing things I could do in the city. My job as a journalist for the District Magazine had been transferred from an office in a small west-coast town to the magnificent HQ office on the beautiful east-coast in New York, NY. Johanna's a Victoria's Secret Angel and heiress to her dad's overwhelmingly successful chain of expensive hotels, the Mason Resort & Casino. Basically, Johanna's father is Daddy Big Bucks and she grew up to be quite spoiled, but in a nonchalant "hey, do you want to live in a glamorous pent house in New York with me?" way, rather than a "gimme gimme I'm a spoiled little brat who whines about everything" way.

By the way, she really did invite me to live in a glamorous NYC pent house with her. But I'm not really looking to pursue that kind of lifestyle. I had been offered to go on an adventure, and I'm just along for the ride.

"So, are you excited or what?" Jo asks me, looking in awe out of the plane window. She had insisted on the window seat, and won, of course. She's just persuasive like that. I'm sure it's because of her background, but part of me wonders if her dad is secretly a lawyer or something. I guess in that business you have to be persuasive.

"Super." I grin at her.

"So after we unpack we should go out some where. I heard about this super cute little bar that's right on our street. Damn, I would kill for some champagne." Jo rambles.

"Go out. For drinks. After we've been flying for almost half the day?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. "Besides, if you wanted something to drink, you should've asked a flight attendant. I mean, we _are _in first class," I tell her, gesturing to the exceptional first class seating area occupied by me and Jo, as well as one other couple.

She shrugs. I smile and roll my eyes.

15 minutes and several complaints about a need for alcohol from Johanna later, we have safely arrived into our gate at JFK airport. We didn't pack any suitcases, for Jo suggested that my things and her abundance of clothes and makeup and shoes and jewelry and expensive Victoria's Secret lingerie and just about everything else a girl could own should be shipped ahead of time. All we brought today was ourselves and a carry-on.

We exit the plane promptly and then decide to grab a quick cup of coffee before waiting outside for Jo's dad to come pick us up, chattering excitedly about our new life here in NYC. We spot him almost immediately and hurry to his expensive black sports car - a 2014 Porsche Panamera Turbo.

I sigh with relief as I slide into the luxurious leather interior of Mr. Mason's Porsche, grateful for the warm and dry shelter from the bitter cold of a New York winter.

"_God_, it was cold out there." Jo says, buckling herself into the passenger seat. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi sweetheart," he tells her, "hi Katniss."

"Thanks for picking us up, Mr. Mason," I tell him, holding my coffee cup tightly in attempt to warm my hands a little bit.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Oh, sorry, I have to take this call." he says, and then begins to converse with someone via his bluetooth earpiece.

I take a sip of my coffee and look out of my window, admiring the beauty of New York City. I feel a familiar tingling in my fingers, the one I get when I'm inspired to write. This may be just the adventure I need to kick-start my career.

My new iPhone 5c, a Christmas gift from my mother, alerts me of a new text message. It's from Mom.

_Hi Sweetie,_

_did you get in ok? text me when you get this. also check in with your sister. she misses you._

_xx mom_

I smile and my fingers glide over the keyboard as I send a response:

_Hi Mom, the flight was great. Flying first class added a nice touch. I'll text Prim. I love you, don't miss me too much._

_love_

_kat_

It was hard leaving my mom and 16-year-old sister. Family plays such an important role in my life, but at the age of 21, when Jo invited me on this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity with her, I decided it was okay to leave the nest. I figured that if I really wanted to start making a living, I needed some independence.

_Hi my little duck,_

_My flight went well. New York is beautiful, you should come out some time. Be safe, be a good teenager, don't do anything stupid. I love you._

_xoxoxoxo catnip_

After texting Prim, I turn my attention back to the window, but I am interrupted by Jo.

"Psst, Kitty Kat," she whispers, "car selfie!"

She holds up her phone so that both her (in the front seat) and I (in the back seat) are in the picture. Jo looks effortlessly gorgeous, of course, and I look plain in comparison, but I muster my best selfie face possible.

"Perfect," she says after snapping the photo, "this is going on Instagram. I'm tagging you. What should I caption it? Oh, I got it: "New Life, New Dreams, New York! with the bae katnisseverdeen"."

"I'm on the phone, Johanna," her dad reminds her quickly.

_"Oops" _Jo mouths and smirks before typing away busily on her phone.

* * *

><p>The penthouse is beyond amazing. Modern, expensive furniture, 3 luxurious bedrooms each with their own bathroom, a full kitchen and dining area, and open windows all around with breathtaking views of the city.<p>

"Wow," I say breathlessly.

"Welcome home!" Jo bubbles with enthusiasm. "Our things are already in our rooms, waiting to be unpacked. Here, let me take you to yours."

"Wow." I say again.

Jo leads me to one of the bedrooms, and again, I am rendered speechless. I feel like I'm in a movie. This sort of thing doesn't happen to regular people like me.

I guess unless you're BFFs with a rich, hot model.

The room is lofty and open, complete with a king sized bed, a few small chairs around a glass-topped coffee table, bathroom, walk-in closet, a desk, and a large window with views of the city.

By the bed are my things; a few suitcases and several small boxes.

"I'll leave you to get settled, then," Jo says and then exits my new room.

The first thing I unpack is one of the boxes, containing my old record player, an authentic hand-me-down from my grandmother, along with several records. I place it on one of the two nightstands that flank either side of my bed. Above it are some small shelves, and I stack my records there.

I move to the next box, which contains my laptop, work supplies, and other keepsakes from home, like my candles and framed photos. I place the laptop and work supplies on the desk and the candles and photos on the coffee table. The last thing I take out is a package of string lights that decorated my old bedroom. Prim always told me that it made my room seem younger, but I like the faint glow it fills up my room with. I settle on wrapping it around the headboard of my new bed.

Next I unpack my suitcases, placing all of my toiletries, makeup, and jewelry in the bathroom and my clothes and shoes into the closet.

By the time I'm finished, it's been under an hour.

Just as I am plopping down onto my bed, Jo peeps her head into my room, taking a look around.

"You done? Oh, it looks nice in here. Anyways, I know you're probably tired, but how about that bar I told you about? It won't be super loud or crowded in there, I promise. It's a pretty low-key little place."

"That sounds good," I tell her, "just give me a sec to freshen up."

She beams at me and then closes the door.

I'm feeling homesick already.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys? What did you think? So I know it's kind of boring at first but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Trust me, I have AH-MAZING plans for this story. Next chapter will be more entertaining, I promise. I'll introduce new characters.**

**R&R PLEASE**

**NO HATE**

**THANKS QTS**

**I LOVE YOU**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**bye**


End file.
